


Asher's New Life - Two

by Alisanne



Series: Asher's New Life [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is.</p>
<p>This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Asher's New Life - Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> This was originally written 4/2005, and do keep in mind, I couldn't get past Cerulean Sins, so this will not reflect current canon, such as it is.
> 
> This is gifted to Porri, since without their encouragement, I'd never have reposted this here. :)

~

Asher’s new life: Part 2

~

Jean-Claude moaned as he turned over. Every part of him ached but it was a pleasant ache. He smiled, remembering how he had gotten some of the bruises he was now sporting. 

“Asher...” he sighed, not yet fully awake, but already looking for his lover.

“Oui, mon ami?” The voice came from across the room.

Jean-Claude blinked and then focused to see the blond vampire sitting in an armchair watching him. 

“What are you doing all the way over there, mon chere?” he asked, running an elegant hand through his blue black curls as he sat up. 

“I had to think for a moment Jean, and I cannot think when I am close to you. You have a way of - overwhelming - my normal thought processes,” Asher observed wryly. 

Jean-Claude smiled. “It works both ways, mon ami,” he said softly.

Asher nodded in acknowledgment. “Oui, I think we were both somewhat... overwhelmed last night,” he agreed. 

“It was glorious, was it not?” Jean-Claude said, stretching provocatively and enjoying the feel of silk sheets against his skin. 

Asher laughed. “You are such a hedonist!” he teased. 

“Mmm,” the younger vampire said in what sounded like agreement. He swung his legs to the side of the ornate bed and, slipping naked from between the sheets, walked unselfconsciously over to Asher who was wrapped in a robe. He looked down at him for a moment and then he climbed into his lap. Asher grunted in surprise but adjusted quickly, wrapping his arms around his lover. Jean-Claude sighed and wrapped his arms around Asher’s neck, nuzzling him tenderly.

“I shall miss you, mon chardonneret,” he sighed, “Not simply because of last night, although I am now kicking myself because of all the time we wasted...” he looked up at the older vampire provocatively through his lashes, “but I shall miss having someone here who knows me as well as you do.”

“I still have to go, Jean,” Asher said, almost regretfully.

Jean-Claude smiled sadly. “Oui, I know. I am just saying that I shall miss you.”

“As I shall miss you,” Asher said softly. 

He had not been sure how Jean-Claude would react to his body’s differences, but had been gratified when his former lover had reveled in his scars, making of them a source of pleasure rather than pain. The older vampire felt much more relaxed now, more comfortable with nudity and more willing to show Jean-Claude his tactile, sensual side. 

“So, what did you need to think about?” Jean-Claude inquired after a few moments.

“I was contemplating the many tasks that I shall have to accomplish when I get to Richmond,” Asher said. 

“And...?” the younger vampire prompted.

“The political ramifications are many.”

Jean-Claude sighed. “Oui. Politics... it is always politics.” He snuggled closer to Asher as he spoke. 

“What did you do when you took over here?” Asher asked. “How did you consolidate your power and get everyone to swear fealty to you?”

Jean-Claude smiled. “Mmm. It was not so easy, mon ami, although I at least knew the political landscape here before becoming Master of the City.” He leaned in and continued speaking, his lips brushing the spun gold of Asher’s silky hair. 

“Through Anita’s machinations, and my own of course, when Nicholaus died many of her sycophants died with her. And I knew who was her true follower versus who was only touting the party line, so to speak.” He paused to nuzzle Asher again before continuing.

“Your task is harder,” he murmured. “You need someone to trust there, someone who can serve as your eyes and ears, especially during the daytime when you are most vulnerable.”

Asher laughed. “I think you are describing a human servant, mon ami.”  
He shook his head. “But I shall never again do that. I could not bear it if I again took one so fragile into my heart and life and they...” he choked, unable to speak for a moment. 

Jean-Claude kissed his temple tenderly. “I am not saying choose one immediately, mon chardonneret, just... keep that open as a possibility.”  
He brushed his lips softly over the older vampire’s face and neck.  
“That is a close bond to say you will never again share with anyone.”

“You are trying to distract me!” Asher said, his laughter turning to sighs of pleasure as Jean-Claude started licking at his neck and shoulder.

“Mmm. Is it working?” the younger vampire asked. 

Asher gasped as Jean-Claude licked behind his ear, and then started to fuck the opening with his tongue. 

“Mon Dieu! You are insatiable!” he moaned, as the younger vampire continued his explorations. 

“Oui. C’est vrai,” Jean-Claude agreed, “but that is your fault for being irresistible.”

Asher didn’t answer, he just hauled the younger vampire further into his lap and showered his face with kisses until Jean-Claude was writhing.  
Then, slowly arising from the chair, Asher carried his lover back to bed still smothering him with kisses. 

As Asher leaned over the bed, Jean-Claude held on to the lapels of the blond’s robe and pulled his face down to meet his. Asher’s eyes widened at the intense look in the younger vampire’s eyes. 

“Promise me you will let someone love you, mon ami,” Jean-Claude whispered. 

Asher closed his eyes. “I - I cannot...”

Jean-Claude reached up and roughly thrust his tongue into the older vampire’s mouth, kissing him deeply, searchingly, making him groan. When he finally broke the kiss and Asher opened his eyes again, Jean-Claude was gently rubbing his thumb along Asher’s lower lip.

“Promise me, mon ami,” he said again, implacably. 

Asher nodded slowly. “Very well, mon coeur, I do so promise. I am not sure I shall look for love but if it comes to me I shall not turn it away.”

Jean-Claude smiled and, pulling his lover’s golden head closer, whispered a kiss along his temple. 

“Bon,” he said. “That is all I ask.”

Asher pulled back to look again at the almost unearthly, beautiful creature in front of him. 

“And how about you, mon ami?” he asked, sliding provocatively along Jean-Claude’s well muscled length. 

“What about me, mon chardonneret?” the younger vampire gasped as Asher’s wandering hands found and exploited several sensitive points along his inner thighs.

Asher’s mouth followed his fingers, and as he licked a line of fire from Jean-Claude’s knees to his groin he whispered, “Whom shall you take as a lover when I am gone?”

Jean-Claude’s back arched, pushing his thigh harder against Asher’s mouth. 

“I cannot think about that as I am making love with you, mon ami,” Jean-Claude gasped. 

“Mmm... good answer,” Asher chuckled. “And here is your reward.” 

He swiped his wet tongue over the tip of the younger vampire’s rigid leaking cock, eliciting a gasping moan. 

“Please...” Jean-Claude whispered. 

The older vampire smiled at the need in his friend’s voice and, grasping the base of his cock firmly, he swirled his tongue around it, drilling the slit and making Jean-Claude scream. 

Jean-Claude’s fingers clenched involuntarily in Asher’s silken hair as he writhed, trying to push his throbbing cock deeper into that delicious mouth. 

Asher hummed softly as his mouth settled around Jean-Claude, and as he started sucking steadily, he moved the cock in and out of his mouth in a rapid rhythm. His tongue continued it’s explorations, eventually thrusting over and over the sensitive spot Asher knew was just under the head.  
Jean-Claude’s eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure, as his cock leaked more fluid and throbbed incessantly. 

Guttural moans were pouring from Jean-Claude’s throat, but Asher couldn’t pick out distinct words, just sounds that could pass for his name being gasped over and over. 

Asher gave one last long hum that caused Jean-Claude to spasm in his mouth, before he poured himself down Asher’s throat. 

Asher waited patiently through the convulsions and then slowly licked his way up Jean-Claude’s body.

“Better now, mon coeur?” he asked gently.

Jean-Claude smiled shakily, still in the throes of his powerful orgasm, and pulled Asher’s lips to his. He slowly licked along the line of those lush lips, tasting the remnants of his essence there and loving the combination of himself and Asher mixed together. 

He reached down and ran his hand over the hard evidence of Asher’s arousal. “Mmm. I am much better now, mon ami,” he purred, “but you now need some relief....”

He quickly wrapped his long elegant fingers around Asher’s rigid length and started stroking, almost savage in the rhythm he set up, watching the expression on his friend’s face. 

The older vampire did not last long. 

Jean-Claude made an almost painfully tight channel with his fist and soon Asher was shoving his cock into that channel with abandon. The expert stroking combined with the softly murmured encouragement of his lover resulted in a quick climax. 

As he spasmed and exploded over Jean-Claude’s hands, Asher buried his face in the younger vampire’s neck, surrounded by his cloud of herbal scented blue black hair. 

Jean-Claude sighed happily and licked his fingers, finally offering his cream covered digits to his lover. Asher’s mouth closed over them, lightly sucking, swirling his tongue over every crevice, eliciting even more moans from Jean-Claude. The younger vampire finally reached up and kissed him deeply, tenderly. 

The two lovers lay together for a time, absently stroking each other, hands lightly caressing damp skin and muscle as they talked.

“You are still worried about becoming the Master of a City, mon ami?” Jean-Claude asked.

“Oui,” Asher admitted heavily. “I appreciate the trust you have placed in me but I am concerned that I will not have the power to sustain so many vampires.” 

Jean-Claude leaned up to kiss his friend. “You will see, mon ami,” he said. “To have doubts is natural, but there is a great deal of power that will be at your disposal when you undergo the ritual, and each vampire who swears allegiance to you after that will bring you even more power. You will be fine.”

Asher nodded then sighed as he started to move off of the bed.

“Where are you going now, mon ami?” Jean-Claude asked. 

“Well, I must finish packing,” Asher explained. 

Jean-Claude laughed. “Asher, I had hoped to make your farewell memorable. I cannot do so if you persist in leaving this bed.”

Asher smiled seductively, a challenging look in his ice blue eyes. “So you are not prepared to leave me with fond memories of my stay here unless we stay in bed? How... unimaginative, mon ami,” he teased. 

Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow. “Well, we could move else where in the room...” he said looking around consideringly. His eyes stopped at a favorite antique desk.

Asher rolled his eyes. “Non, you stay there and I shall pack. I like to see you like that, Jean.” He said the last softly, hesitantly, eyes running over the relaxed form that lay sprawled on the blue satin sheets. 

The younger vampire smiled and sat back, hands folded behind his head, deliberately displaying himself to his lover, as he watched him pack.

They of course could not remain separated for very long, although Asher did manage to pack most of his belongings before the younger vampire tackled him, wrestling him onto the carpeted floor. 

“Mon ami, is there not a reception starting....” Asher glanced at the ornate clock on the mantelpiece, “now?” 

He gasped as Jean-Claude made it clear that he was starting yet another bout of lovemaking, by straddling Asher and rubbing their cocks together deliberately. 

The younger vampire laughed throatily. “Oui, but they cannot start yet, as you are the guest of honor and I am the host. They will just have to wait,” he continued wickedly as he sucked the sensitive skin over Asher’s neck and kept up his sensual rubbing. 

“Then we must hurry,” Asher replied, strong hands cupping the younger vampire’s butt caressingly. “I would hate to have them waiting just for us.” 

Asher flipped them over, placing himself on top and then slowly, agonizingly started kissing his way down Jean-Claude’s alabaster body. The younger vampire felt as though he was memorizing his muscles with his tongue. 

And then all thought ceased as he sucked Jean-Claude’s eager cock into his wet mouth.

“Mmm, you are so delicious...” Asher muttered around his mouthful. 

Jean-Claude moaned as the older vampire deep throated him eagerly, swallowing around the tip of his cock and providing a deeply sensual massage. Jean-Claude moaned and spasmed, as Asher continued his rhythmic sucking. 

Suddenly he stopped. Jean-Claude groaned his disappointment. 

“I want you to fuck me, Jean,” Asher said. “Please?”

Jean-Claude smiled tenderly and reached for his friend. “Mais oui! Your wish is my command,” he whispered.

The younger vampire prepared his friend carefully, a lubricated finger swirling around his puckered hole before dipping inside to stretch the tight muscles. 

Asher moaned his encouragement, urging on his lover’s intimate explorations, enjoying th preparation although he had no need of it.  
The older vampire licked and sucked at Jean-Claude’s neck, arching into him in reaction to the bursts of pleasure emanating from his sensitive flesh. 

Asher wrapped himself around Jean-Claude, struggling to get closer to his lover as the younger vampire murmured French endearments. “Oui... mais oui! Mon dieu...” 

As the two writhed together, Jean-Claude carefully lubricated and positioned himself, sighing as his hands slipped over his own throbbing flesh. As he pushed and made a place for himself inside Asher, the two vampires groaned in pleasure. 

Jean-Claude started slow, wet, voluptuous thrusts, each one stroking over Asher’s prostate, making him squirm and moan in response. As Jean-Claude infinitesimally increased the rate of his stroking, he gritted his teeth to try to control the overwhelming orgasm that he could feel starting at his core. He trembled with the effort not to come too soon.  
Asher’s body’s response did not help, the younger vampire could feel his lover’s inner muscles pulling at him, providing incredible friction and wet heat. 

Asher reached up and Jean-Claude could see tears in his eyes. “Come for me, Jean,” he whispered. “Please?” 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes and arched into the older vampire, feeling the orgasmic explosions starting deep inside, and feeling Asher’s stomach muscles contracting as his cock spurted his essence over both of them. 

The two lovers lay entwined on the floor for a long moment, Asher groaning as he felt the last of Jean-Claude’s rhythmic contractions inside him. 

Jean-Claude moved first, trying to disentangle himself from Asher, who was wrapped around him. 

“Where are you going?’ Asher asked in a lazy, satisfied voice. 

Jean-Claude smiled and held his hand out to help his friend to his feet. “I was going to help you get packed, mon ami.” 

Asher first stretched sensually and then, taking the younger vampire’s hand, stood up and was promptly pulled into his arms for a quick hug.  
He started laughing. “Jean-Claude, I don’t think we can do that again...”  
He was cut off with a soft kiss.

The younger vampire sighed and ruefully nodded. “Oui, much as I would love to do that again as you put it, we do need to get to the reception.” He hesitated. “Would you like to bathe with me?” he offered finally. 

Asher shook his head. “We would never get out of there mon ami,” he chucked. 

They both thought for a moment then started laughing. 

 

To be continued...


End file.
